


Christmas Morning

by master_obi_wan_kenboneme



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Obi-Wan is a father, the twins are adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28340076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/master_obi_wan_kenboneme/pseuds/master_obi_wan_kenboneme
Summary: A short, fluffy piece about Christmas morning with the twins.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 3
Kudos: 57





	Christmas Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous ask-   
> pls write a wholesome christmas obikin, i will be forever greatful if you do🤩

The twins weren’t as sneaky as they thought themselves. Obi-Wan heard their tiny feet on the cold hardwood floor all the way down the hall. He hardly managed to contain his smile. Luke came pittering sound to his side of the bed, whispering softly as to not wake their other sleeping father.

“Obi! Obi we gotta open gifts.”

“Did Father Christmas come, dear one?”

Anakin rolled over to face away from Obi-Wan, mumbling to himself.

“Just call him Santa, you weirdo.”

The older man heard Leia gasp from where she was standing near the door. 

“Daddy that was not nice!” She exclaimed. 

“Anakin, honey, this is why Leia gets in trouble at school. You can’t call me names and expect our little ones not to repeat them.”

“Oh come on Obi-Wan, it’s Christmas.” The realization that Obi-Wan had been waiting for finally hit him. 

“Obi-Wan, it’s Christmas!”

As a child, Anakin didn’t have many good Christmases. Growing up in the system after his mother died left him with almost no one to depend on and no one to receive gifts from. Their first Christmas together was something of a sight for Obi-Wan, what with Anakin’s wonder at every single gift, even the tiniest ones. Everything about Christmas got Anakin excited: the food, the time spent with his kids and husband, the gifts, the shopping, the music. Of course Obi-Wan liked Christmas, but the most enjoyable thing about the holiday was to watch Anakin’s reactions to everything. Obi-Wan had always been partial to watching Anakin. Suddenly, two tiny bodies were climbing into bed with them. 

“Daddy,” Leia said, the word drawn out. “Gotta get up!”

“Yes, yes sweetheart, I’m awake. Let’s open presents.”

“Presents!” Both children yelled. Obi-Wan sat up and slid on his slippers, grabbing the blanket from the foot of the bed and tossing it at Anakin. The smell of coffee wafted from the automatic machine and Obi-Wan wandered to the kitchen to pour himself and Anakin a mug. He pulled his phone from his pocket to make sure he had enough storage to film the morning. Luke and Leia were already sorting out presents from under the tree, and he heard Anakin getting down the stockings the two men had lovingly filled last night. As he walked into the den, Obi-Wan pressed his lips in chaste kiss to Anakin’s forehead. He felt the younger man lean into his touch when he passed Anakin his mug of coffee. 

“Merry Christmas, dear one.”

“Merry Christmas, Obi.”

The children began tearing into the gifts, thoroughly scaring the cat and entertaining the dog. Both men smiled and leaned into one another as snow lightly fell outside.

**Author's Note:**

> come yell at me on [tumblr](https://master-obi-wan-kenboneme.tumblr.com/)


End file.
